


Casting Off (Some Stitches Are Better Off Ripped)

by ReasonableDaemonette



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Collars, Consent Issues, Decisions, F/F, fallen petals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReasonableDaemonette/pseuds/ReasonableDaemonette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One final step, and the difficulties it can pose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casting Off (Some Stitches Are Better Off Ripped)

Cinder stared down at the culmination of 6 months of carefully calculated ~~and surprisingly rewarding~~ seduction: Ruby on her knees facing away, one hand clenched by her side in anticipation, the other lifting her hair to expose the ~~flawless~~ curves of the younger girl's neck  
  
It was for the plan, she told herself.  


In her hands, a collar, an inner red cloth lining to prevent chafing from the thick black leather, ~~lovingly~~ cunningly embroidered in red thread, culminating in Ruby's rose emblem ~~embraced~~ surrounded by her own heart emblem. Her fingers still bore the marks from endlessly pushing a needle through the stiff leather, and from the addition of the almost imperceptible thread of Dust sewn to the inner lining, which would allow Cinder to brainwash her, leave her an empty, easily controlled, soulless shell ~~devoid of the gentle warmth which had been sinking all the way down into Cinder's bones.~~  
  
It was for the plan, she reassured herself.  


Her gaze slowly traveled down the girl's back, along the subtle track of a healing welt left by an earlier whipping, past the divots where Cinder's fingernails had dug in ~~when Ruby had driven her over the edge for the fourth time with clumsy but eager passion~~ , down to the matched ropemarks where she had bound thigh to leg and jumping to where wrist had been bound to shoulder, leaving Ruby free only to hobble on elbow's and knees, ~~which gave her all the freedom the girl had wanted, enough to slowly lick and worship her way up and between Cinder's legs~~.  
  
It was for the plan, she insisted to herself.  


Her eyes recoiled away due to an unfamiliar feeling in her chest, instead surveying the playroom they had spent so much time ~~together~~ in. The eyebolts Ruby had ~~happily~~ locked her leash too. The exposed rafters she had ~~giggled as she~~ hung from. The bin full of wireless vibrators ~~of Ruby's own design~~ that Cinder had used to invisibly drive her over the edge. The bed she had been bound spreadeagled to ~~, begging between endless orgasms to be allowed to pleasure Cinder in return~~.  
  
It was for the plan, she screamed inside her head against the rising tide of emotion.  


The seam ripper sitting on the table next to the bin that could pull the dust thread out in an instant. The look in Ruby's eyes and the shy smile as she sneaked a glance at her mistress.  
  
Fuck the plan.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of an experiment, only slightly altered to better fit the formatting of this site. Hopefully it works, any and all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
